User blog:Sirebel/Gold, Gold and More Gold
Overview The purpose of this blog is to keep track of the gold requirement added with each upgrade. If you enjoy playing RR3 then it probably isn't a good idea to read this unless you are already at 100% completion or are independently wealthy. Each update has a summary of costs, a description of my experience of the update and a table breaking the costs down by car into : * win - gold needed to win the car (can be skill dependent for Special Events) * upg - gold needed to upgrade the car (to complete career series) * buy - gold needed to buy the car if it isn't won * series - gold rewards in career series * special - gold rewards in special events * garage - gold required to maintain full garage (win - special) * 100% - gold required to maintain 100% career (upgrade - special - series) * Total - gold requirement added into the game for new player (i.e. who missed the special events) These costs only record the new gold added into the game so an existing car only in a new LTS only has a win cost and a special reward. Everyone earns about the following gold each release: * Free daily gold - a minimum of 210 gold per release (5 per day) * Daily bonus - about 165 gold per release (110 per month), double (330) if elite player This means that the minimum gold you get for free is 375 per release or 540 as an elite player. At the moment you can also get more gold by watching the R$ adverts up to a maximum of 20 per day making a possible 840 gold per release from free adverts. So, in theory, you can earn 950 - 1270 gold per release without racing. Other ways to earn gold are: * WTTT groups A,B or C - 300, 100 or 50 gold per week * Join a Team - 50 to 100 gold per week * Online Multiplayer - Top ten players only, good luck with that one * Farming - 6000 fame points ~= 1 gold A standard player who isn't in a gold winning team and can't get into group C WTTT gets a minimum of 375 gold per release. An elite player, in a gold winning team who can get into group B WTTT can get about 1440 gold without doing any farming. The following table shows a few combinations and illustrates that an elite player who collects 15 gold ads, is WTTT B and in a top 100 team probably doesn't need to farm to keep up 100% completion. Good news? Of course you can always buy gold from FM/EA. I would recommend this only if you are very rich or you get a much better rate that the standard one. Personally, I feel the game is worth about £30 a year to me but that should enable me to keep pace with all the new gold without having to work too hard. Update 5.2.0 Summary of event costs: * 0+ minimum required to win new cars * 0+ added for upgrades to get to 100% * 0+ added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 0+ added to be won in new series * 110+ to be won in special events * 0+ net required to maintain / reach 100% * 0+ added to total gold required to fully upgrade garage Don't know much about it yet but the Koenigsegg 'only' needs 1095 to fully upgrade and the two Skylines can't be that expensive so it shouldn't be an expensive update for those who already have the other cars. Update 5.1.0 Daytona 500 2017 Summary of event costs: * 1,353+ minimum required to win new cars * 1,910 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 2,140 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 373 added to be won in new series * 475 to be won in special events * 1,062 net required to maintain / reach 100% * 4,050 added to total gold required to fully upgrade garage Whilst the total to win new cars looks rather high in this release, this was mainly from the Bugatti and McLaren LTS events that were already in the game so if you already had them then the cost to win the new cars was actually only 507 . The total amount of upgrades added to get to 100% career was quite high at 1,910 but the net amount was only 1,062 which is quite reasonable. A reasonably well balanced update with something for everyone. Update 5.0.5 Hot Hatch Summary of event costs: * 817+ minimum required to win new cars * 1269 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 1295 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 380 added to be won in new series * 240 added to be won in special events * 649 net required to maintain / reach 100% Finally a cheap update arrives. This one looks like fun, no gauntlet and only LTS events for reasonably low cost cars. Only 1269 predicted as the required upgrades to maintain 100% and with rewards that could easily come down below 700 gold (it did, 649). There is a suspicion that the update might only be 5 weeks long not 6. Bring it on. Update 5.0 Formula E Summary of event costs: * 1,031+ minimum required to win new cars * 2,764 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 2,750 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 635 added to be won in new series * 400 added to be won in special events * 1,729 net required to maintain / reach 100% The Porsche and Corvette are already in the game so no additional purchase cost added for these. The Corvette event required 272 upgrades to complete, if you didn't win it the last time this event was run, but doesn't need any additional upgrades to complete career with it. The Formula E cars were expensive but they are completely different from anything else in the game and the Formula E events are quite enjoyable. Shame about the Hong Kong track but it's a challenge for sure. Update 4.7 McLaren Overload Summary of event costs: * 311+ minimum required to win new cars * 3,003+ added for upgrades to get to 100% * 2,175 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 607+ added to be won in new series * 210+ added to be won in special events * 2,186+ net required to maintain / reach 100% Note: MP4-X win price is two skips... As predicted this is another reasonably expensive upgrade with over 3000 added to the upgrade path again. Nearly half of this is for upgrading the MP-4X. The LaFerrari and 599 GTO events will be effectively upgrade discounts for those that already own the cars and therefore non-mandatory. Update 4.6 Bathurst Summary of event costs: * 362+ minimum required to win new cars * 3,664 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 2,670 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 787 added to be won in new series (mainly exclusive) * 540 added to be won in special events * 2,337 net required to maintain / reach 100% For those that missed this update it will prove to be one of the most expensive. However, for the experienced players, it wasn't that bad. You didn't need to spend that much gold to win the new cars (though most spent a lot more than the 362 mentioned here) and whilst 2,337 is a big delta there was a lot of extra gold to be won with two double fame events on top of the special event and series rewards. The loss of 20 ads per day will be mourned for some time by those that still had it. Update 4.5 Evolution of Jaguar Summary of event costs: * 125 minimum required to win new cars (one skip) * 812 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 1,375 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 282 added to be won in new series * 262 added to be won in special events * 268 net required to maintain / reach 100% (+20 for XJ220 skip) All aboard the skylark, all change, all change. So thanks to RR3 Michael P we already know the purchase costs of the new cars. I've not include the SLS AMG GT3 as it's already in the game. Lowest gold cost for new cars this year. Thanks to a late patch by FM this is no longer a gold +ve event but is still the lowest costing this year. 128 gold to win the Jaguar is based on my memory. If anyone won it for less then feel free to claim your prize. Note: XJ220 win price is a skip not an upgrade (hence 20 win price, 0 upgrade price). The cost of upgrading this car to win far exceeds the value of one skip. Note: The 57 gold attributed to the Porsche 911 Carrera S as part of this upgrade is actually won with the Porsche Caymen GT4 in Porsche Supremacy but this car isn't new in this release so isn't in the table. Update 4.4 Ferrari & Lotus Summary of event costs: * 306 minimum required to win all new cars * 2777 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 2580 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 295 added to be won in new series * 266 added to be won in special events * 2216 required to maintain / reach 100% So numbers are now complete. Not as bad as the last update but worse than 4.2. Not a bad upgrade, didn't require too much hair tearing out this time, low cost to winning all the cars but high upgrade costs for 100% completion. Changed win price for Type 125 to zero as several good drivers managed with R$ only. However, most people will probably need 272 to win it Update 4.3 Le Mans 2016 Update Summary of event costs: * 774 minimum required to win all new cars (HardikVegeta owned Le Mans) * 3,315 added for upgrades to get to 100% * 3,200 added to buy the new cars (if not won) * 227 added to be won in new series * 410 added to be won in special events * 2,678 required to maintain / reach 100% That means the net gold added to this event is 2,678 for existing players and an additional 3200 for new players. Given that most people will only get around 500-600 additional gold during this event that's over 2,000 gold needing to be purchased or farmed (2666 laps of Le Mans or 113 hours). Update 4.2 Venom Summary: * 0 minimum spend during update period (pretty sure this isn't right) * 1174 added for upgrades to get to 100% (assuming you win all the cars for free) * 1770 added to buy new cars (for those that didn't win them or new players) * 182 added to by won in new series * 235 added to be won in special events * 757 required to maintain / reach 100% Whilst this felt like a brutal update in terms of the amount of gold required to maintain 100% it actually wasn't in the end compared to the 4.3 release. I haven't included the 75 gold that was gained if you already owned the Aston Martin and I put the cost of the Aston in for those that missed this event and therefore will need to buy it. Category:Blog posts